Berry Angel Christmas Edition
by Boogermeister
Summary: Christmas-related drabbles of Berry Angel!


Just some extra drabbles for the holidays! I always wanted to do one like this!

Berry Angel Christmas Edition by **Boogermeister**

**1- Santa**

"Waaahhhhh . . . .!" Tensa screeched at the sight of a pot-bellied man with woolly white beard and red suit, latching onto his mother for dear life. They were two kids away in the line and yet the young toddler was afraid of the costumed man for no apparent reason. "Wahhh! Waah-ahhh . . . .!" he cried in fright, but Ichigo was barely fazed.

It would happen every year, some random kid screamed at the one person that magically gives them presents at Christmas. But he had never expected his son to be one of them but couldn't blame him for that. Come to think of it, Santa Clause is somewhat creepy with so much beard on his face, like a yeti with a red coat on. He sighed as they were now one child away, and Tensa cried louder. "It's all right, Tensa . . . ." he assured, patting him on the back soothingly. "Santa's not so scary, he's a good guy."

But it was pointless, Tensa had never seen the mythical man before. He continued to cry, though it was slowly dying down by the time the child in front of them finally sat onto Santa's lap. He didn't understand it, why do kids go up to this strange man and happily asked him for toys? He appeared to be important enough for the adults, especially his mother, to stand in line for their children. But he didn't care, he looked creepy to him.

"Tsk . . . ." Ichigo sighed, the child before them was taking a while longer than expected before getting her picture taken then jumping off Santa's lap. Finally, he thought stepped forward just as Tensa's cries increased once again.

"Aw, looks like we have a crying one!" smiled the female worker, dressed like Mrs. Clause.

"Yeah, I was hoping that it wouldn't be him," Ichigo smiled sheepishly. "I just want to take one picture of him with Santa."

"Easier said than done," she joked with a soft giggle. "It happens once in the while, so I need your help. On the count of three, you place him on Santa's lap as we take the picture."

"I think that can help," he nodded as he walked up to the jolly-looking man sitting on a decorated chair.

"Well, ho-ho-ho . . . .!" greeted 'Santa' rather too cheerfully, and Tensa squealed in fright.

"Come on, Tensa, there's nothing to be afraid of," smiled Ichigo, though he was having a hard time prying the sobbing toddler off his chest.

"Okay, on the count of three . . . .!" smiled Mrs. Clause behind the Polaroid camera. "One . . . . two . . . . three!"

"WAAAAAAHHHHHHHH . . . . .!" Tensa screeched bloody murder when he was suddenly grabbed by Santa and all he saw was a flash of blinding light. His scream caught attention of the first half of the line as well as shoppers who was passing by, pausing at the horrifying sound.

"Geez, this kid's got a good set of pipes!" laughed Santa as Tensa instantly latched onto his mother. "Hope he'd calm down for next year!"

"Thanks, Santa," Ichigo smiled as he was handed his photo before walking away. Tensa was still sobbing from the ordeal and he felt a little bad for him. "Sorry, baby . . . . I'll buy you some chocolate ice cream," he sighed, kissing at his forehead. "That should make you feel better, right?" He glanced at the picture and gave out a small smile. His son looked downright terrified in what should be the most wonderful experience of his life.

Oh well, there's always next year.

**2- Wintermint 2**

Tensa giggled when Grimmjow playfully pushed him onto the thick pile of fresh snow, rolling onto his back as he spread eagle. "Grimmjow, you ever make snow angel before?" the four-year-old asked as he began to move his arms and legs back and forth against the soft ice.

"What for, kid? We don't have snow back in Hueco Mundo," he shrugged. "We're lucky to not experience this damn cold, how can humans get used to this weather?"

"Ooh, that looks like fun!" smiled Nel when she watched Tensa's activity and decided to followed suit, plopping back onto the snow and flailing his limbs around. Grimmjow rolled his eyes at the stronger Espada, her personality was always childish.

". . . . Hey, it's getting dark," he muttered, glancing at the sun setting in the horizon. "We should take the kid back to Kurosaki, or else he'll kick my ass."

"Oh well, I'm done," sighed Tensa as he stood up, his angel was near perfect and clean. Nel's one was okay, though her hair was coated with snow before she dusted it off.

"Come on, let's go," the Sexta sighed as they walked out of the park. Despite the slush and ice, they managed to reach the duplex building in time and stepped inside.

"Wait . . . ." muttered Tensa.

"What is it, Tensa?" asked Nel.

"I need help to take off my boots," he replied, pointing at his snow boots. "I can't take it off by myself."

"Tch, fine," sighed Grimmjow as he knelt down to unlace one foot. "Lift . . . ." he muttered as he lightly yanked at the boot but it wouldn't come off and he frowned. "The hell . . . .?" He yanked at it again but it was still stuck on the boy's foot. "Damn, why's it stuck . . . .?"

"Maybe his foot's frozen in there," muttered Nel.

"In that case . . . . hold his hands while I pulled this damn thing off," he scoffed. Nel shrugged and held Tensa's hands, while Grimmjow lifted his leg up completely as he attempted to yank harder.

"Ouch . . . . ouch . . . . ouch . . . . ouch!" Tensa yelped out at each yank. "You're gonna rip my foot off!"

"I'm not, brat . . . ." scoffed Grimmjow.

"What's going on here . . . .?" Starrk suddenly stepped in front of the blundering Espadas and merely blinked at the ridiculous sight before him.

"My foot's stuck, Starrk!" whined Tensa.

"The damn thing won't come off!" grumbled the Sexta.

". . . . Did you try to remove the lace completely?" he suggested.

"Huh?" Grimmjow glanced down and finally realized that the boot lace was halfway off. ". . . . Damn it," he scoffed, impatiently removing it completely and yanking off the boot with success. "There, you're happy?"

"You forgot the other foot!" chided the child.

"Aw shit . . . ."

**3- Mistletoe**

For the seventh time, Ichigo punched out his father who was trying to glomp him. The Kurosaki-Gingerback family had already agreed to visit the old house for the holidays, but as expected the patriarch Isshin overdid the barely celebrated holiday in the country. Despite the whining, the siblings toned down the decoration in the house to a satisfying level. "It's not fair . . . ." whined Isshin but was largely ignored as his grandson picked up a weed-like object that fell to the floor.

"Mama, what's this?" the eight year old frowned as he walked up to his mother.

"Hm? Oh, that's a mistletoe . . . ." Ichigo muttered dismissively, tossing the bag of decoration into the closet.

"What's it for?" he asked again. Ichigo glanced at him and smiled, leaning down to peck at his forehead.

"It's to use for kissing one another, Tensa," he smiled. "It's a tradition during Christmas."

"Ah . . . . then why use it on Starrk? Both of you are together now." Ichigo blinked at that and smiled again, taking the mistletoe.

"Thanks for the idea, I'll do that . . . ." he sighed. He walked into the living room, where Starrk was napping on the couch as usual, and smiled at the sight. Walking up to the sleeping brunet, he carefully sat down at the edge of the couch and leaned down to kiss at his lips.

"Hmm . . . ." Starrk sighed as he slowly opened his eyes, he didn't bother to question his lover's actions. Instead, he reached up to grasp at his orange hair to deepen the kiss, tasting the peppermint flavor from eating candy canes earlier. "Mm, what was that about?" he finally asked when the kiss was over.

"Nothing, just felt like kissing you . . . ." smiled Ichigo.

**4- Santa 2**

Tensa stared warily at the jolly man in the red suit and gripped at his mother's hand tightly. He didn't trust him one bit, despite the fact that other kids were excited to see him. He wanted to walk away from the line but Ichigo wasn't going to let him go so easily. Tantrum wasn't the best trait for this two-year-old, but he was getting impatient as they were a child away now. "Ugh . . . .!" groaned Tensa, tugging away from his mother's hold on him.

"Stop it . . . ." Ichigo scolded then put up a light smile. "This is a good guy, Tensa, he brings gifts to kids who are good. Do you think you're a good boy?"

"Hhmph . . . .!" frowned Tensa, glaring at Santa. Ichigo shook his head, at least he won't scream his head off like last year. The kid in front of them was already done talking to Santa and jumped off his lap and they stepped forward. "No . . . .!" huffed Tensa as he was pulled along, more out of annoyance rather than fright at sight of the bearded man.

"Come on, Tensa . . . ." sighed Ichigo, hauling him into his arms regardless of the costumed employees smiling at them.

"Ah, I remember you! This cutie was a screamer last Christmas!" smiled Mrs. Clause.

"Yeah . . . . I doubt he'd cry again," shrugged the teen 'mom'. "We might have a better chance this time."

"No! No!" Tensa complained as he was taken to Santa, who simply smiled.

"Ho, ho, ho! How are you, little boy?" greeted Santa. The toddler simply frowned at him but couldn't voice his opinion as his mother placed him onto the big man's lap. "Aw, why are you grumpy-looking? You don't like good old Santa?"

"It's all right, there's always next year," sighed Ichigo, before the picture was being taken.

_Later . . . ._

"So he still doesn't like this magical man you told me about . . . .?" asked Starrk, who was still getting used to human life as he lazily played with Tensa who was sitting on his lap.

"I know, it was crying last year and sulking this year," Ichigo frowned, glancing at the photo. "What's next, pissing on Santa's lap?"

". . . . Had that actually happened?"

". . . . I was five, and I really needed to go to the bathroom but I didn't wanna miss my turn with Santa," frowned the teen in embarrassment. "Goat-Face had a field day with that while Mom was trying to calm me down. That was the worst holiday ever . . . ."

**5- Snowball Fight**

"Um . . . . I'm gonna choose Rukia," concluded Tensa, pointing at the last two people standing for the fight. Both he and Renji had gotten permissions to have a snowball melee involving Grimmjow and Nel away from the Seireitei to avoid damage. Tensa had already picked his team; Rangiku, Grimmjow, and Rukia. Renji, on the other hand, was forced to pick his Captain, then Toushirou came along to keep check on his subordinate, and now Nel was left for his team. "Sorry about that, Nel," Tensa smiled with a shrug.

"Doesn't matter, I think this team could win this fight anyway," smiled Nel with a sly wink.

"I don't think so," he smirked, but that was true. Renji's team had two Captains and a higher-ranked Espada, but the teen relied on precise strategy with Rukia and Grimmjow. Rangiku was simply expendable since she accidently overheard about the fight and wanted to join in. It was nothing but chaos once it started, it was more than just snowballs that was thrown around. It was ceros on one side and shikai and bankai on the other.

In released form, Grimmjow dashed through the thick snow and narrowly dodged Renji's snake-like bankai. "Heh, such a shitty Soul Reaper," the Sexta chuckled before moving in for the kill.

"Not so fast!" the red-head smirked back, just as he dodged back from Rukia's Hakuren. That had given Byakuya enough chance to release his petal-like blades against the opposing team.

"Aw, I thought it would be a normal snowball fight!" whined Rangiku, jogging away from the violent scene.

"With Arrancars, what were you expecting it to be?" scolded her Captain. It appeared that two people are now out, but nobody seemed to notice as they continued with the brawl. Tensa jumped back from Nel's attacks and breathed harshly, so she was holding back despite the child-like attitude.

"Damn, guess I should've picked you from the beginning, huh?" scoffed Tensa. "Guess you're right about that, Nel, with having stronger players. But it doesn't mean that you can beat us!"

"Hmm, you're so determined like Ichigo," smiled Nel. "That's what I like about you, Tensa-"

_CRASH!_

Everyone paused their actions and stared in surprise at what came crashing down close by. A huge mass covered in snow glared up with an intimidating grin, the teen Soul Reaper shuddered at the interruption and recognized the one person that his mother had warned him about so many times.

"Well, well, well . . . . what do we have here . . . .?"

_Later, back at the real world . . . ._

Ichigo's face frozen with silent rage at the sight of his son, covered in bruises and badanges, while Tensa was trying to laugh it off sheepishly. "Well, it wasn't really my fault, Mom," he attempted to smile. "We were having fun but then Kenpachi showed up outta nowhere-"

"I understand that, Tensa . . . ." Ichigo frowned tensely. "But right now, I'm gonna punish you regardless. For the next month, you're not allowed to go back to the Soul Society unless for emergency."

"Aw, but-"

"No buts, the Soul Society's not a playground for you to mess around with," he muttered. "If this happens again, I'll kick your ass to the point of crippling you, understand?"

". . . . Yeah, Mom," Tensa pouted, walking upstairs. Ichigo sighed, vaguely aware that his hand was gripped by his lover who was sitting on the couch.

"You're not being harsh on Tensa," Starrk read his mind.

"I know, but he's so stubborn," he replied. "I don't even know where he gets it from . . . ." Starrk stared at him and sighed. It was easier not to comment further.

**6- Gift (it's not about the Xbox Kinect system, I was thinking about the latest Nintendo DS system coming out called 3-DS. If you don't know, look it up on Wiki.)**

Ichigo sighed tiredly from Tensa's persistence on Christmas eve, he could open just one gift but the pre-teen was getting to him. He wanted to open the obvious one, the metallic green one nestled within the other presents. It was the newest game system that every kid wanted, and every parent groaned for the expected brawl when it came out.

Ichigo was lucky enough to pre-order at the news of the coming arrival of the gaming system. He was smart to do so, that and as a young parent he had the advantage to get it with ease and hid it away in his father's house as a precaution. That was over a month and a half ago, but he was glad to get it over with now that Tensa managed to calm down for the night. "All right, all right . . . ." he sighed, walking up to the decorated Christmas tree where his son was waiting on the floor. "Let's the show get going."

"I know . . . .!" smiled Tensa, picking up the special green box with glee. Starrk was peeking through his tired eyes every now and then as he was he slumped against the couch, waiting for his stepson to scream in joy. "Can I open it now, please?"

"Okay, okay, you can-" Ichigo's answer was cut off by the house phone and sighed as he walked back to the kitchen to answer it. "Hello . . . .?" he answered. ". . . . Oh my goodness, the illness had taken the turn for the worse? I see . . . . well, I'll be there in a little while, I'll send the other doctor the records." Ichigo frowned as he went back to the living room, Tensa sensed the worried expression on his mother and frowned as well.

"Mom, what's wrong?" he asked quietly.

"Remember Hiro, one of my first patients? He contracted pneumonia from the weather but because he's frail, he's sicker than usual," he replied, quickly putting on his shoes and coat. "I have to rush to my office and get the information for the hospital. So terrible, and on Christmas eve also . . . " Tensa frowned in concern. He remembered seeing the seven-year-old kid for the first time, he didn't appear as sick but was very energetic to him. He glanced down at the present before him, his finger fiddled at the slightly ripped paper.

"Hmm . . . ." he sighed, he wished he could do something about it . . . . "Hey, Mom?" he called out as he stood up.

"Sorry, Tensa but I think that present can wait for tomorrow as expected," sighed Ichigo.

"No, it's not that," he muttered, glancing at the present then at his mother. "Do you think that . . . . you can take this to Hiro?" Ichigo blinked in surprise and then frowned.

". . . . Are you serious, Tensa?" he asked. "After all I've went through to get that . . . ."

"It doesn't manner, I could get another one later in the new year when it's available again," he shrugged. "I think that it could make him happy, you know, when he gets better and play it." Ichigo stared at his son annd sighed, the youngers kids were like siblings to him. Mostly because he once had a sister that died too soon those years ago.

"You're too good a kid, you know that?" he sighed with a small smile, taking the present. "I promise to get you a better system than this next time."

"Aw, it's all right, Mom," smiled Tensa. "I'm not that much of a gamer anyway . . . ." Ichigo smiled regardless and patted at the right side of his head.

"Fine . . . . I'll come home in a few hours." As his mother left, he sighed as he plopped on the couch next Starrk and closed his eyes.

". . . . You did the right thing, Tensa," his stepfather remarked tiredly, patting on his head.

"I know . . . . but I miss it already," Tensa whined softly.

**7- Baby Tree**

"Mama, look!" Tensa pointed out as he and Ichigo was wandering in the vacant lot used to sell Christmas trees. "Look, look there!"

"What is it, Tensa?" muttered Ichigo.

"Look, that tree small!" exclaimed the three-year-old toddler. His mother glanced at what he was pointing at and there it was, a small pine tree that could have been mistaken for a cone-shaped bush. "Mama, it a baby tree!" Tensa smiled.

"Yeah, it's a baby compared to the other trees," smiled Ichigo as they walked up to it. The tree was small enough to match his son's height and it appeared to be new since he hadn't seen this one last year. Since it was just him, Tensa and Starrk in the duplex, they didn't need a big fancy tree. "Hey, do you want this one, Tensa?"

"Yah, I want baby tree!" cheered Tensa.

"Okay, let's get it . . . . " he smiled.

**8- Christmas Cake**

Tensa glanced at Naomi, who was sitting in her seat adjacently from him, and sighed nervously. He was fiddling with a box in his hand, it was a present that he hand-made himself. It was a small decorated vanilla and strawberry cake, with the help of his aunt Yuzu. He hoped that she would like it but was afraid to give it to her. What can he do about it?

He was nearly jolted when the lunch bell rang, but quickly calmed down. He must calm down to do this, he can do it, he know he can- "Tensa . . . .?"

"Ah!" Tensa gasped out suddenly and sat up, Naomi was standing before him. "Damn, you scared me . . . .!"

"Sorry," she smiled lightly as she sat in the vacant seat, noticing her boyfriend attempting to hide away the present in his arms. "What's that you got there, Tensa?"

"Ah, it's nothing," Tensa tried to shrug.

"Aw, is it for me?" she suggested.

"Um, maybe . . . .?"

"Tensa . . . ." Naomi pouted playfully. Tensa sighed deeply and moved his arms away, revealing the white box with a satin bow on top.

"I wanna give this to you, but then I got nervous the moment I saw you . . . ." he whined a little. "Then all morning I was afraid that you wouldn't like it. Mostly because I made it myself-"

"You did? What is it?" she immediately beamed.

". . . . A cake," he mumbled sheepishly. He had expected her to frown at the thought, but it was the opposite. Her smile widened at him, as she inched forward towards the box.

"Can I see it, Tensa?" she asked eagerly.

"Uh, y-yeah . . . .!" he nodded, carefully removing the bow before opening the box. The vanilla-frosted cake was absolutely perfect, decorated with sliced strawberries and 'Merry X-mas' was eloquently written across the top.

"Wow . . . . you made it all by yourself?" gasped Naomi.

"Well, my aunt helped a little," shrugged Tensa.

"Wow, I love it, Tensa," she smiled softly.

"R-really?"

"You don't mind if we can eat it right now, right?"

"Of course! I wanted to eat it too!" smiled Tensa.

**9- White Christmas**

Ichigo gazed out of his bedroom window during the early hours of Christmas morning, amazed at the fact that snow made it to Karakura Town in time. He could remember the last time it happened; he was seven when his father insisted to play in the snow before opening the gifts. Even his mother agreed with the idea and the family played in the backyard. "Wow . . . ." he sighed, lightly stretching his arms out. "It's been a while since I felt this happy."

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, MY DARLING ICHIGO . . . .!" Isshin suddenly yelled out as he rushed into his room as usual, earning an harsh kick in the face while his son was still looking out of the window. All the while, Tensa was slowly waking up next to his mother as he yawned softly and rubbed at his eyes. The young toddler understood his grandfather's tatics but shrugged it off as he blinked his eyes open.

"Morning, Tensa," Ichigo smiled softly, pulling him into his arms. "Guess what day it is . . . ."

"It's Christmas day, Tensa!" beamed Isshin as he shot up, despite the bruise on his face. "We're gonna have so much fun with all the presents Santa brought you-"

"Shut up, it's too early for your crap!" scoffed Ichigo, while Tensa wiggled away from his mother's hold to waddle for the closet. He pushed it open, revealing the snoring Primera and his disgruntled dog. Lily pawed at Starrk's face to wake him up, but he simply groaned in his sleep.

"Leave me alone . . . ." he groaned tiredly.

"Th-arrk . . . ." mumbled Tensa, patting at his arm. "Th-arrk, up . . . ."

"But it's so early . . . ."

"Let him sleep for a little while, Tensa," sighed Ichigo, after knocking out his father effectively as he picked up his son. "But first, you need a bath and eat aunt Yuzu's special breakfast, okay?"

"Yah," Tensa smiled. It was early, only both of them and Isshin were up as they waited for the others to get up. It was the patriarch's idea to surprise the twin girls, only to recieve a black eye from Karin before the family finally settled in the living room. By then, Lily resorted to drag Starrk out of the closet and nipped at his nose.

"Stop it, I'm awake now," Starrk sighed heavily as he stood up. "What is it that you keep nagging me about, Lily?" The dog huffed out several barks, wagging her tail in agitation. ". . . . Oh right, most humans celebrate this day," he sighed. "It's reallly a big deal, huh?" At her persistence, he followed her downstairs to the living room just as Tensa was wandering aorund. "Hey there, Tensa . . . ."

"Ah, Th-arrk!" smiled the toddler. "Loh . . . .! Loh . . . .!"

"Hm, what is it?" Tensa wandered to the kitchen and Starrk followed after him, to the closed door that led outside. He knew that it was snow, as both of them first experienced the cold stuff a couple of weeks back. "Yes, it's snow but what of it . . . .?" muttered Starrk.

"Ah, you're awake Starrk?" smiled Ichigo as he walked in. "So . . . . what do you think of this holiday?"

"Do all humans celebrate this holiday?" asked Starrk.

"Not all, some celebrate Christmas mostly because of the fact it involves being with family," the teen shrugged, glancing out to the fresh snow on the ground. The Primera glanced at him and frowned a little, nearly cocking his head as a dog in confusion.

". . . . Am I considered a part of your family, Ichigo?" he questioned in such an innocent manner, causing Ichigo to glance back at him.

". . . . Of course, Starrk," he smiled softly. "You mean everything to Tensa, you're his friend as well as his protector. He sees you . . . . ." Ichigo paused in his words as he picked up his young son, who smiled back in excitement. "Tensa sees you . . . . almost like a father figure, and I can't blame him for that." Starrk nearly stiffened at the word 'father', and yet he didn't mind being called that.

"I see . . . ." he nodded. He noticed that Tensa was now reaching for him and he took him in his arms. It was true, he had once doubted that he could warm up to him when he was a little infant. But the bright chocolate eyes and the beamful smile was beginning to fill up the lonely hole in his chest. "If this holiday's about being with family, then what is the point about giving gifts to each other?" he asked.

"Oh, that's the part of being with family, Starrk," smiled Ichigo.

"But I do not know what gift I want," Starrk shook his head.

"Don't worry, it's just a simple gift for you," he smiled nonetheless, leading him out of the kitchen. "I shouldn't tell you what it is, but it's a new coat just for you."

"Ugh, can't I stay indoors until winter's over?" he groaned but put up a small smile in appreciation.

It would be his favorite part of becoming a human from now on.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""''''

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

Read and Review.

I'll upload a new story ASAP!


End file.
